Blood Stained Snow
by Violent Pixi
Summary: When Bella awakens her senses, no longer blinded by a raging thirst, and sees nothing but blood and no memory, who is there to awaken her and make her remember...with a kiss. A One Shot Fluff Fic. CullenSwan. After Bella is changed. No Renesme. B/E R&R pl


_A/N: A little one shot as a request from my friend Katherine. I don't believe that she would have this unyielding self control, it's unrealistic. So here's a little One-shot inspired by the Manga: Vampire Knights and the first episode/comic  
_

**Blood Stained Snow**

I shivered. The icy wind struck against the sharp angles of my cheekbones, biting at my ears and long fingers. The snow fell slowly, too much so for real live. As if the world was playing quietly in slow motion. Cringing away from the icy wind, i turned around...to red...

What? Was it my own blood staining the perfect white powdered landscape? I examined myself allover to see if i was bleeding but found nothing but i felt a smooth, thin crescent shape curve along my neck.

My satin dress was spoiled by the red, dripping on to it from the long ark of my exposed neck. My hand flew to my mouth in shock as i realized a taste. Something hot and liquid seeped through my cold hand that covered my mouth. Dropping my hand, i gasped, the musical sound reverberating through the forest. Where was i?

I searched through the forest with my eyes and saw something a few feet from me. A dark figure laying down in the snow. Obscured by the ice mist that hung over the ground. It was a body. Curious i walked forward and i saw why there was so much crimson.

The red river flowing from the body made me stiffen and i felt fire erupting in my throat. I knelt down by the corpse and took a closer look and wished i hadn't. Something had ripped out it's throat. Razors had sliced their way through the tendons, the bloody flesh and sinews to get to the jugular vein. I felt sick and turned away, throwing up a small fountain of blood.

The smell of salt and rust brought back a vague memory. Of a man...of fiery pain...of blood, red seeping blood...and of _thirst_...

In the reflection of the blood i saw myself. Who was i? My brunette hair was dried with blood. My eyes, shocking red, scared me so i focused instead on the dress. White and lacy. A silky material...a wedding gown. The blood was dripping from my mouth, open in shock.

I ran. The forest blurred around me too quickly, making me feel dizzy. I was put off by my aimless running by a scent. A glorious smell. It was sweet but there was so much that i couldn't concentrate on one individual scent. It wafted in the wind and i had to follow it.

And it led me to a boy. But he was too old to be called a boy anymore. He stared at me cautiously, and edged towards me. I wanted to scream at the bronzed haired beauty to run in case what ever happened to that man in the forest got to him, but i couldn't. I just couldn't move. Everything about him was so familiar. The topaz eyes, full of concern. The scent. The curve of his jawline and i could name so many things that i recognized. They seemed comfortable and as easy as breathing.

He looked quite scared but the edge to his gaze made me think that the fear was not for himself.

I felt no thirst anymore. A new kind of longing erupted in my chest. I wanted him...i didn't know why but i felt a sudden lust for, not his blood, but for his arms.

"Bella?" He asked. My head snapped up in shock. He knew me but i didn't know him. It took my head a long time to register his words. Bella? Was that my name? The thought of the word Bella made me think and i remembered more.

A man...i knew him as dad...but his name...Charlie? And some people. Mike...Jessica...Lauren...Eric...and some more faces that flashed through the deepest contours of my faded memory. Only one image caught my attention. A meadow with wild flowers bursting in the summer sun but the picturesque nature compared not to the boy who was lying next to me. I remembered a similar feeling of longing.

I was brought back to reality when the boy took a step forward. I didn't think...i just walked towards him slowly. His body stiffened when i moved, his eyes looking into mine, searching for something that wasn't there. I held nothing in my mind or vision...only him, who i loved. My footsteps closed the space between us. Without registering my actions before hand or the expression on his face, i wrapped my arms arms around his neck and pressed my blood-stained lips to his, my body curving it's shape to fit his.

And i remembered everything...Edward...my Edward...my husband. Whom i loved with all my heart.

My blood stained lips caressed his, my blood stained dress, my blood stained hair, it didn't matter, as we kissed in the blood stained snow.


End file.
